Pollen
by Saphire122
Summary: Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, decided to take a break. She claims for college and education, but others think against it. She disappeared, she went so far as to cover her steps. Hacking into computers and trying to get people not to find her. What does it have to do with four little feet and pollen? What makes this pollen so dangerous, that it caused Batgirl to go into hiding? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, decided to take a break. She claims for college and education, but others think against it. She disappeared, she went so far as to cover her steps. Hacking in to computers and trying to get people not to find her. The question is why? What does it have to do with four little feet and pollen? What makes this pollen so dangerous, that it caused Batgirl to go into hiding?

**Author Note:** My first multi-chapter fic. Read and Review please! I do not own Young Justice!

**BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG**

_Recognized Batgirl B16_

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned. "Batgirl!" M'gaan screamed and flew straight towards Batgirl and crushed her in a hug. "It's been so long!" M'gaan said as she let go of Batgirl. The other females on the team came up to Batgirl as well and greeted her and gave her hugs.

"It's been a while,"Artemis said as she hugged Batgirl.

"It really has been," Batgirl replied with a soft smile. The girls heard Batman clear his throat. That was when Batgirl noticed that almost all of the Young Justice team and Justice Leaguers were in the room. While the girls walked back toward the center of the room, a passing thought ran through Batgirl's head. _Did the zeta-tubes always take that long to power down? _

"Batgirl," Batman said with a nod.

"Batman," she replied.

"BG," Nightwing and Robin came up to her. "Long time no see," Nightwing said with a smirk. She gave them a small smile, but Nightwing saw something in her eyes that he could not place. It was strange.

She turned back to Batman, "I'm sorry I'm late. Thank you for gathering everybody."

"Wait, Batgirl, you called this meeting?" She nodded and went to stand next to Batman.

"I'm sure Batman must of informed you all about this gathering. A while ago, Batman contacted me about Poison Ivy."

"Ivy? Didn't she disappear after one of your last missions with us before you went on that break?" Robin asked catching himself from saying anything about her abandoning the team.

"That mission was five years ago wasn't it?" M'gaan asked.

"We didn't find anything, all we did was turn her into the police," Cassie said adding information.

"At the time we didn't. During the mission, we all split up into three different groups. Alpha went straight in, Beta went through the back, and the last squad stayed outside for back up," Batgirl started to explain.

"Yea, you were apart of Beta along with me and Robin," Nightwing said while thinking back.

"The only things we found in the back were more plants," Robin added.

"True, but while we were there I managed to get a sample of a plant. This sample also had the fertilizer as well as the pollen of the plant on it," Batgirl tried to keep explaining when Bart interrupted her.

"So? It's pollen, every plant has pollen and fertilizer."

"I agree with Bart, I don't see any need for this meeting," Superboy said while looking bored out of his mind.

"Batgirl," Batman said, "continue."

"You won't understand any of it if I don't give you a little background. Anyway, it's not just about the pollen, it's what the pollen can do." Everybody looked confused. Batgirl went up to the computer and pulled up pictures from the mission from so many years ago. She stopped at a picture Robin had taken of a bunch of the plants. "This isn't normal pollen."

"None of Ivy's pollens are normal," Nightwing said.

" After some research, I found out that when a human inhales this pollen, the pollen mixes into their blood stream. This sort of pollen increases one's hormones." Everybody seemed confused, but listened as she continued. "Including sexual." The younger of the members seemed embarrassed by this. Batgirl knew she was getting to the point a lot faster than she should have, but she knew she had to get home quick. "Thus making the pollen also increase the risk of females becoming pregnant."

"Okay? What's wrong with that?" Flash said.

Batgirl let out a sigh, "if this pollen gets let out into cities, it can cause major problems. Not only will it cause problems with relationships, but also in population." She let everybody think about that for a minute. "But that's not the worst part though." She zoomed into the plants more. "It's the actual child that would be born. After clouding the victims minds, the pollen is still in the bloodstream when 'certain things' happen. Meaning that the pollen gets mixed into the baby's bloodstream as well. Some how the pollen enhances factors in the baby's DNA. Not only does the baby obtain genes from the parents, but the genes, and emotions, become twice as strong, give or take a few errors." This seemed to catch everybody's attention. "For example, think of any type of sport. Say one parent is amazing at it, their child will be twice as amazing once he or she gets older. But what if both parents are amazing at the sport? The child would be an expert. Expected to be five times better at it then both parents, possibly even combined."

"Cool," Bart said actually looking excited about the child.

"In some cases sure, but in many others, no," Batgirl replied. As she kept talking, it seemed as if she was getting reluctant to talk.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, say for example Joker and Harley Quinn. They have an on again, off again relationship. If they had a child..."

"Joker would never let that happen, he would most likely kill the child," Robin said trying to understand what Batgirl was saying.

"True, but if he knew about the enhancing in all different areas of the genes in the child, he may let it live. I'm only using him as an _example,_ Rob. Okay, so, Joker is extremely crazy and so is Harley. Put the two together, and you will create a child who will be five times as crazy and would most likely kill anybody he sees. Plus the child would most likely kill his own parents." More people started to catch onto what Batgirl was saying. "Now, say this happens with two people in the league or the team, this will most likely ruin friendships. It will also create an extremely powerful child. With all the enhancing and things, the child will be harder to control and watch over. And without control, it would be easy to 'cross the line'."

"'Cross the line?'" Jamie asked.

"Meaning to kill someone," Robin informed Jamie.

"Okay, I get some of it now, but" Artemis stopped and looked at Batgirl, "why do you know all of this information?"

"What do you mean Artemis?" M'gaan asked.

"You obviously can't find all this information from researching. This information seems like it was given by someone. Unless, Batgirl..." Artemis let the name fall into a whisper, as everybody heard crackles of laughter from above. Batgirl's eyes widened as lots of the members got into a defensive position. _This is not good. If they were to pop out the whole team will attack. _She smiled, _though, they do have interesting timing._

And that was almost exactly what happened. Everybody could not perfectly tell, but they thought they saw two figures run through the shadows. The team stared at the shadows, not taking in their surroundings. Batgirl noticed this. To save them she had to do something. She took out her gas pellets, quietly, and threw it towards the shadows. Nightwing noticed this movement and watched as Batgirl ran towards the two figures. The gas pellets exploded, sending confetti into the air as well as smoke gas. Nightwing's eyes widened.

"M'gaan!" Nightwing called out. With a motion of the hand, M'gaan mentally picked up the figures that were in the confetti and gas and pushed them up against the wall. "M'gaan, don't let them go no matter what."

The smoke cleared out, while people were coughing and trying to get a hold of their surroundings. The team looked and saw three figures up against the wall, including Batgirl and two children, one boy and one girl no older than five. Both were wearing domino eye masks and hoods to hide their hair and eyes. Batgirl blinked a few times and shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Batgirl?" M'gaan asked.

"Keep her there M'gaan, we don't know what's going on," Nightwing said trying to be cautious.

Batgirl blinked a few times more. She looked down and realized she was not touching the floor and that she was being held up against the wall.

Her eyes widened. She looked to her right and saw nothing, then looked to her left. The children were being held up against the wall, but both seemed to be knocked out. _M'gaan must of thought that the intruders were bigger and put more force into it. _Batgirl stared at them and noticed that they were not moving. She kept herself straight and emotionless. She tried to see if they were still breathing, but it was hard for her to see from her position. This alarmed Batgirl. She then looked over at M'gaan. The team could see multiple emotions run through Batgirl's eyes. They did not know what to took a deep breath, "M'gaan, please, slowly put them on the ground." M'gaan stared into Batgirl's eyes, she could feel so many emotions coming off of Batgirl. "Please, M'gaan." M'gaan nodded and did as she was told.

The children were put gently on the ground. Black Canary walked up to the children with Green Arrow following her. She picked up the girl and checked to make sure she was alright. Green Arrow did the same with the boy. Black Canary and Green Arrow looked at each. "They're alright, it seems as if they only passed out in shock," Canary said while looking at the little girl in her arms. Batgirl let out a breath that she did not know she was holding.

"Yea, from the looks of it though, it seemed as if they were trained to take a hit from a wall. They moved their heads in a way that would make sure they would not get a concussion," Green Arrow added while getting up with the boy still in his arms.

He was about to remove the boy's mask, when Batgirl stopped him. "Stop! please don't," Batgirl whispered the last part. Green Arrow looked at Batgirl, then dropped his hand.

Everybody was quiet, and looked between the children and Batgirl. Batgirl was just looking at the kids. Some of the members walked up to the kids to get a better look. M'gaan was about to put Batgirl down when Nightwing put his arm out to stop M'gaan. "No, don't put her down yet." Nightwing looked at Batgirl, "she might try to escape without explaining anything." Batgirl ignored Nightwing, at the moment her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

"Batgirl, who are they?" Beast Boy asked. Everybody looked up at Batgirl, waiting to hear. She took a minute before answering.

"It doesn't matter," she stated bluntly.

"Umm, but..."

"Wait," everybody looked towards Artemis, "wait, you know a whole lot of information about the pollen..."

"You come back once we hear about Ivy again..." Robin added.

"It's been five years since you left, and the kids look..." Artemis did not finish her sentence.

"Like they are four or five," Nightwing finished while starring at Batgirl who was starring back at him. Batgirl did not say anything, but she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She looked at the little girl who was about to wake up. The other members saw Batgirl's gaze shift, and followed her line of sight.

The little girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She let out a yawn and rubbed the sleep, shock, out of her eyes. That's when she realized she was in someone's arms. She looked at the person who was carrying her, and stared into Canary's eyes. Canary saw that the girl was a little shocked and confused. The little girl's confused eyes shifted around looking for something, and did not stop until her eyes landed on Batgirl. She opened her mouth but before she could speak, Batgirl beat her to it. "Calm down. You should know all these people, and how friendly all these people can be. No one is going to hurt you or me. Okay?" That seemed to calm the girl down, but she was still confused. Everybody was silent trying to see if the little girl would respond to what Batgirl said.

"But they have you pinned up against a wall." The team heard the cutest voice that they have ever heard. The team started whispering to each other wondering who she was, getting louder with each word.

"Seriously, who are they!?" Bart shouted, wrong move. The little boy in Green Arrow's arms opened his eyes, jumped out of the arms carrying him, and knocked Arrow to the ground. He ran over to Canary and shoved her off balance. Canary's grip on the girl loosened, thus making it easier for the boy to grab the little girl. He then pushed the girl behind him, grabbed something from his pockets, and started backing up.

"Stop!" That voice made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked up at the wall and he saw Batgirl. "Didn't I tell you guys to stay with Agent A? Why on earth would you follow me here? You guys know the whole situation." They did not answer. She let out a sigh, "we can talk about it later then."

Batgirl almost forgot that they had an audience watching them. She let out another sigh and looked at the rest of the team. "M'gaan could you please put me down." Nightwing didn't stop M'gaan as she let Batgirl fall to the ground. Batgirl landed perfectly and she started walking towards the children. The team could hear Batgirl mumbling under hear breath, "first you switch my gas pellets to your confetti ones, then you run away from Agent A _and _break into the cave's security to get access to the zeta-tubes, _and_ cause this whole mess." Batgirl shook her head once she got closer to them. She bent down on her knees, causing her to be eye level with the kids. Her eyes softened, "are you guys okay?" They nodded, "good then let's go." She stood up and motioned them to follow her. When they didn't, Batgirl went back, picked the girl up, and grabbed the boy's hand. Together they headed towards the zeta-tubes. "Sorry about this Batman, but I gave you all the information that I wanted to give you. And I gave you reasons why this mission should be priority. You can decide the next move, but for now I need to go. You know how to contact me, good bye." And with that last note, Batgirl pushed some buttons outside the zeta-tubes allowing the trio to walk through the tubes together.

_Recognized Batgirl B16, Guest 1, Guest 2 _

Everybody stared after them, with thoughts of what Batgirl has gone through in the past five years. "What just happened?" Nightwing asked both teams, voicing the question that was on many minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for reading my story. I'm sorry that I took so long to publish this chapter, but I hope you like it. I do not own Young Justice or Batman.

* * *

It had been a week after the whole mishap back at the mountain occurred. And it took that long for Barbara Gordon to get a call from a butler asking her to come over for dinner. Truthfully, Barbara thought she was going to get the call a lot earlier, but this is the first time that the people in Wayne Manor, other than Alfred, could truly find her.

Alfred had been by Barbara's side, though not physically, through most of the years after accidentally finding out what actually happened.

Barbara and the children were at her house getting ready to go to Wayne Manor. It's not every day that someone gets invited to dine with the most well known person in Gotham, well not anymore that is.

Barbara is not even sure why she agreed to this. She was not sure if she was ready for this, _the truth_. It has been bugging her for the past five years, and it has always been in the back of her mind.

****BG****

The drive to Wayne Manor took an hour and a half. "It was a bad idea to drive during rush hour," Barbara muttered under her breath as she drove to the gate of the Manor. She looked into her rear view mirror and looked at the children. The girl wore a cute floral dress, while the boy wore nice jeans and hoodie. They were just sitting there staring outside of the window looking at the mansion. The gate opened, allowing Barbara to drive through. She drove up and parked in front of the front doors.

She let out a breath, "here goes nothing." Barbara got out of the car and went to the back to help the two kids out. As the kids got out, they both put sun glasses on to hide their eyes. The boy even put his hood up to cover his dark, almost black hair.

As they walked to the front door, the wind started picking up, carrying the little girl's dark red, brown hair in the wind. Standing in front of the doors, the gang looked up at the humongous mansion. She could feel herself getting nervous, which was strange. It did not make sense for her to feel like this. Getting enough courage, Barbara rang the doorbell. Not soon after, the doors opened with a butler standing by. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Ah, Miss Gordon. Please do come in," the butler said while gesturing the group to walk inside. When the kids walked in, they were amazed at how big the inside looked.

"Woah," the little boy said under his breath.

"Woah, indeed Master Jay," agreed Alfred while closing the door. Barbara let out a sigh as she looked around.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said to no one in particular.

"A little more than four years." Barbara looked at Alfred, "right this way, Master Bruce is already at the dinner table waiting." The group followed Alfred to the dining room. Once they got in their, Barbara stopped and stared. The same long table that could seat more than twenty people was still there. The only difference was that Bruce Wayne sat at one end of the table. Seeing Bruce sitting calmly at the table made her nerves go on edge. Barbara could already tell something was up, it's not everyday that Mr. Wayne would take time out of his schedule for a dinner meeting with someone he had not seen in years.

"Barbara, always a pleasure to see you." He said while getting up and walking over to shake Barbara and the two children's hands. "And a pleasure to meet these two." Barbara started to think that maybe it would not be so bad after all.

"Please the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Wayne," she was not sure if she should call him by his last name, but it kind of just rolled off her tongue.

"Please Barbara, it's Bruce," and with that he went and sat back at the table and gestured for the guests to sit down as well. It was kind of strange having him talking like this, but maybe he thought that the kids did not know about who he truly is.

"Mommy," the little girl whispered as low as she could, but loud enough for Barbara to hear, "he doesn't seem like Batman." Barbara shushed the girl, but she was positive that Bruce heard.

"We can talk about it later when we get home, okay?" Barbara responded and followed Alfred who was showing them to their seats.

Alfred walked to the end opposite of Bruce and pulled out a chair. Alfred gestured for Barbara to sit, and so she did. Alfred did a similar motion, by pulling out the seats next to Barbara and let the kids sit on either side of her. After seeing that everybody was seated, Alfred walked out to make sure the dinner was prepared to his liking. For a few minutes, no one said anything, not even the kids.

"I'm sorry if you had to take a lot of time out of you schedule for this," Barbara said breaking the silence.

Bruce looked up and stared at Barbara, "not at all. We do have some important matters to talk about."

"Yes, you do sir, but first, dinner," Alfred said as he went around the table and placed food out in front of each person. As dinner was being eaten, still nobody said a word. It was quiet, as if no one wanted to talk about the inevitable. Even after everyone finished the delicious dinner twenty minutes later, no one said anything. Alfred came around and noticed this.

"Miss Gordon," Barbara looked towards Alfred, "would it be alright if I took the children into the other room to play? I am quite sure you two have much to discuss." The children's faces grew with excitement after Barbara nodded.

Bruce and Barbara watched Alfred lead the kids out. When the kids were out of her site, Barbara felt strange. She felt a little relieved that Alfred offered to move them somewhere else but more nervous.

"So... How's work?" Barbara asked trying to start some conversation with the big man. And this led to a discussion about Bruce's jobs, anything he had been doing lately, etc. They talked about anything, except the main topic that Barbara was called there for: the children. Speaking of the kids, Barbara stared at the door as soon as she saw the girl run straight at her. Barbara looked down at the girl's frightened face, "what's wrong?" Barbara did not need an answer because what was wrong came walking through the door within the next second. Richard Grayson, Tim Drake, Artemis Crock, and Wally West walked in and stared at the situation before them. They all just stared at each other. Barbara's heart dropped, but she tried to keep her emotions in check as well as keeping an emotionless face.

"So, how far have we gotten with the life of Barbara Gordon?" Alfred asked while walking into the room and carrying a tray of little bowls filled with chocolate pudding, enough to feed more then the expected amount of company. Alfred did not seem that shocked at seeing the newcomers.

"Score!" Wally said as he ran, grabbed all the bowls of pudding, and joined the big table.

"What's going on here?" Tim asked the table. He looked extremely confused as he glanced at Barbara and the girl. Dick, Tim, and Artemis were getting closer to the table with each passing second. They slowly started asking questions. When they got to the table, the little girl ran out of the room, probably to go and find her brother. The questions kept on coming stronger and more annoying than before, with Bruce and Barbara staying silent.

Barbara stood up accidentally slamming her hands down on the table causing a loud noise making everybody stop. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Everybody turned and stared at her. The nerves finally got to her, which was strange since they never get to her. "I'm really sorry, but I should go" she said while trying to leave.

"Now stop right there, Miss Gordon," Alfred commanded. "You have been avoiding the conversation the whole time." She turned to Alfred, but the rest of the group could see a closeness between the two.

"I've been avoiding the conversation? He's the one who hasn't asked any questions related to that topic!" She let the sentence die off as she thought about her conversations with Bruce just now. Alfred was right, she kept steering the conversations in another direction. She did not know what was wrong, but she did know that she was getting mad at Bruce and Alfred for no reason. She let out a sigh and looked at Bruce. "Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She let out another sigh, "It would be better if you just asked questions."

"Questions? About what?" Dick asked as he, along with Tim and Artemis, took a seat at the table. Barbara's heart started beating rapidly. Bruce was about to tell the group that just walked in to leave, when Barbara stopped him.

"They will find out about this conversation sooner or later: either by hacking into cameras or by someone telling them. You can let them stay in here." Barbara said as she took her seat again. Everybody was silent, until Bruce decided to get it started.

"Names?" Bruce asked bluntly.

"Jay and Kay," Barbara replied.

"JK? Real names?" Dick asked. Barbara just shrugged the question off.

"How old are they?" Bruce asked another question.

"4 years and a few months,"

"How are the two related?"

"Twins."

"Were they effected by the pollen?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"To what extent?"

"Enough to gather all of the data I told to both teams," Bruce nodded his head.

"Are they yours?" Bruce asked causing everybody to stop what they were doing. Including Wally who had a spoon full of pudding just outside of his mouth.

Barbara was quiet for a moment before answering, "Yes." If the room could get any more silent, it did.

"Who is the father?" Barbara knew this question would come up. Dick stiffened. Barbara looked into Bruce's eyes seriously.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?" Wally asked shocked.

"It's better if no one knows at the moment," Barbara replied smoothly. Another moment of silence before Bruce broke it.

"He doesn't know?" Bruce said it more as a statement then a question. Barbara winced, but nodded, confirming the fact.

"I... I don't know. I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asked.

"The pollen. I'm not sure if it effected him, he never really acknowledged me in any romantic way after," Barbara replied.

"Okay, but how do you remember?"

"Umm... Well, I did give birth to them," Barbara stated.

"Right," Artemis's face reddened a bit, "dumb question."

"Wait," Wally interjected, "you mean you never told _their_ father that _he _is their father?" Wally nearly shouted. Barbara nodded yes. "Your telling me that there is a man out there who doesn't know he has twins!" Wally looked furious, sure he understood it between Red Arrow and Cheshire but Barbara?

"Wally," he stopped talking. Barbara took in a breath before continuing, "He moved on with his life, so I did the same with mine." Barbara smiled softly, but Wally still looked against that decision. He was about to say something else, but Barbara beat him to the chase, which does not happen very often. "What could I have done Wally? It's not like I had a chance with him anyway," she whispered the last sentenced, so not everyone heard it. One thing was for sure, they all could see that she was truly effected by whatever happened. How could she not be? "Besides, the past is the past, can't change it now."

"Well," Wally started, but Artemis shut him up.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around or told you guys anything, but we need to make sure this doesn't happen again. It's not like I don't like my kids, well actually I love them, but it's more on the line that people will use the pollen to their advantage." She looked at everybody. They all seemed to agree, but Dick seemed off. Maybe even upset, but that seemed out of character to Barbara so she just let it pass. Though it had been about five years, it is possible for people to change.

****BG****

Dinner and dessert was over and so was the long talk. Everybody got up and started moving toward the front door of the manor.

"I assume everything went well?" Alfred asked the group.

"Well enough," Barbara answered. She walked up to the door, than turned around facing everybody. "Alfred, would you mind getting the kids?" Alfred gave a small smile.

"Not at all, Miss Gordon," and with that Alfred left the room to find the children. Barbara smiled softly.

"You've matured," Bruce said while watching Barbara. She turned her attention to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know what it's like having children," she looked at Bruce sincerely, "but I don't think that I've changed that much." She chuckled a bit. Alfred came back into the room with two little kids following.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the little girl said as she bounced her way towards her mother while her brother just followed. "Look at what we made!" The little girl help a piece of paper. On that paper was some what of a picture sequence.

"Wow guys, it looks great. Why don't you tell me about it in the car okay?" The little girl nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing you all again, and I am sure we will see each other soon." Bruce nodded. "Oh, wait. Let me introduce you guys." Barbara cleared her throat, "Everybody, this is Jay and this is Kay." She said gesturing to the boy then the girl as she said their surnames.

The children looked at the group. "Hello?" they said simultaneously and confusedly.

"Hi," Tim said, followed by awkward greetings from Artemis, Wally, and Dick. Tim walked up to them and bent on his knees so he was eye level with them. He stuck his hand out, "nice to meet you."

Jay took his hand and shook, "Nice to meet you too, Uncle Tim." Tim was a little taken back at first, but he recovered quickly and made the same gesture to the girl. She just shook his hand and giggled a little bit.

Then Wally sped up to them and took one of each of their little hands and shook them. "Hi, I'm..."

"Wallace West, nephew of Iris and Barry Allen, one of the first members on the young justice team, yet decided to give up his superhero persona and move in with..." the last part of what he said was muffled by a hand covering his mouth and an embarrassed Barbara.

"These kids sometimes read a bit too much." Barbara let her hand drop once she knew that Jay would not say anymore. "I should really get going, I kind of told dad that I would stop by for a few minutes..." They all said their final goodbyes and watched as Barbara, Jay, and Kay drove off past the gates of the Manor.

"Well, that was eventful," Wally said, then turned to the group. "Artemis and I have to get going, too." Artemis nodded in agreement. Wally went up to Dick, "See you later man. And you too Tim and, uh, Mr. Wayne."

"Come on, I'll lead you out" Dick told them as he started walking toward the Batcave.

****BG****

After everybody left and Tim went to bed, Alfred walked into Bruce's office. Bruce was sitting and starring outside of his giant window.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred knew he was listening, "why did you ask Miss Gordon all of those questions if you knew most of the answers?" Most of the time Alfred knew what Bruce was thinking, but he was still a little skeptical.

"She needed it."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"She held this information inside of her for a long time, she needed to say it out loud." No one said anything for a few minutes, "why did you invite Dick, Artemis, and Wally?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"The same reason, sir, 'she needed it'." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Alfred do me a favor, call her tomorrow and tell her we need to talk."

"Sir?"

"Those kids know too much information. They knew all about Wally. They know that I am Batman." He paused for a minute, "did you see the picture they drew?"

"No, sir."

"It was a drawing of a smoke bomb, no not smoke, but confetti." Bruce thought back to the first time he saw them. He remembered what Batgirl threw and the mess of confetti afterwards. "The kids are too smart for their own good, but I'm sure Barbara already knows all of that." The room was left with silence after that.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you like it so far. I think I have the whole story planned out, but it is hard to get it on paper. Just so you know, I made Barbara act like this for reason. She is stressed out and you will find out why in future chapters. I also know I started this chapter out a little srtange, but I did not know where else to add that little information. Please Review! and Thank you for reading!


End file.
